1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body side structure for an automobile or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a side structure for a vehicle body that basically comprises a front pillar, a center pillar, and a rear pillar.
2. Background Information
One example of a conventional vehicle body side structure is presented in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-347655. The vehicle body side structure disclosed in the above mentioned reference has a reinforcement member (beltline reinforcement) provided inside a main body of each door along the beltline of the vehicle and also has an additional reinforcement member (impact beam) provided inside the main body of each door. As a result, with the conventional vehicle body side structure, a deformation of the main body of each door to bulge inwardly toward a cabin of the vehicle is suppressed during a side collision.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body side structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.